Friendly Ghosts
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: On their way to a Halloween party, Rachel and Sasha get stranded and take refuge in the haunted Beauregard mansion.


Halloween time in Louisiana, in the dark and shadowed thicket of dead trees, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were driving through this spooky setting.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sasha asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"We shouldn't be far off." Rachel said, driving behind the wheel.

Sasha whimpered a little as she looked out the window. "It sure is spooky outside, I hope we get to civilization quick!"

"Come on, don't be such a scaredy cat, Sasha." Rachel said. "I know it's Halloween, but nothing scary ever happens."

"Oh, sure they don't," Sasha said with a hint of sarcasm. "Last year, we met Scary Godmother and her friends and got scared practically to death!"

"But they weren't so scary once we got to know them and it turned out they weren't mean monsters." Rachel said. "And once we get to the Halloween party, we use my key to bring them to the human world and have the best Halloween yet!"

"Did Scary Godmother even say why she wanted the party at this Beauregard Mansion?" asked Sasha.

Rachel shrugged. "Nope, I'm just following the address on the invitation."

Unfortunately, a black cat came in the middle of the road at the last minute, causing Rachel to turn hard and swerve right into a tree to avoid hitting the cat.

"Oh, no!" Rachel smacked her head against the steering wheel. She and Sasha hopped out of the car and checked the damage, the car was slammed pretty hard.

"Now how are we gonna get to the party?!" Sasha moaned.

Rachel stared. "Uh, I think we found it." She pointed to something.

Sasha looked and let out a squeak.

The sisters saw the most scariest looking house they ever saw. A crumbling mansion that stood tall and ominous among the murky forest. It was so spooky, so creepy, wild horses couldn't drag a human being in there.

"Oh, I don't like this place!" Sasha said in a quivering voice. "I bet it's crawling with ghosts!"

Rachel swallowed her fear. "There's no such thing as ghosts. Everyone knows that."

"But what about Ghostfreak?" asked Sasha.

"He's an alien that's ghost-like, so it doesn't count." her sister answered. "Either way, the invitation said the party was here, so let's go." Rachel and Sasha went forward.

But Sasha stayed were she stood. "I'm not going in there."

Rachel could see Sasha's body shaking, her fright-filled eyes staring at the scary house.

But Rachel knew how to being her sister around. "Okay, Sasha. You stay out here all by yourself in the dark while I go inside and enjoy the party among the company of good friends." She smiled and the brave girl walked into the Beauregard Mansion.

Sasha stood there, petrified. The forest seemed so much bigger now that she was alone. A cold mist curled out from between the trees and seemed to reach out to her, making her shiver.

Sasha shakily walked backwards to the car. "M-Maybe I should just-"

"YOU THERE!"

Sasha let out a scream and nearly jumped out of her goose-bumped skin. She turned and saw a barefoot hillbilly man holding a musket, and he was aiming it at Sasha!

"What're y'all think you're doin' out here?!" he demanded to know in his southern drawl.

All Sasha did was run. She just wanted to get away from that man and his musket. She heard the loud booming of gunshots, making her run faster and faster.

Sasha had no choice but to take cover in the Beauregard Mansion. She ran inside and took a chair to hold the door back so that madman won't get in. Then Sasha ran down a hallway to find a place to hide.

In another part of the mansion, Rachel turned his head to the sound of the door opening and slamming. "That must be Sasha." She decided to go find her, but in a huge mansion like in, especially in the dark, it was difficult, Rachel was getting just as scared as Sasha.

"What brings ya here, Toots?"

Rachel nearly jumped out of her shoes. She spun around and gasped in great alarm. Floating before her was big, white and see-through. It was a ghost!

"WOOOOOOOO!" the ghost wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed. She ran away to get out when something white floated through the floor. Rachel yelped and tried to stop, but she past through the white mass, Rachel shivered as she felt her body turn cold.

A ghoulish cackle came from behind. "Oohahahaha! Don't do that!" A skinny, chuckling ghost floated in front of Rachel. "Boo!"

Rachel fell back screaming. She ran away in terror as the two ghosts gave chase.

Somewhere else in the mansion, Sasha had heard the horrified screams coming from the darkness, she tried to find a place to hide, but it was hard in her scared state. "Oh, this can't be happening!"

Just then, Sasha heard a rather meek voice. "Okay, I can do this! You can do this!"

Sasha followed the voice to a room with the door opened. She looked inside and gasped.

There, floating in front of a mirror, was a ghost wearing a red baseball cap. "You can do this!" He was practicing his scary faces, but he heard a scream, making him jump and turn to see a screaming girl, causing the ghost to scream.

Now terrified, Sasha bolted down the hallway. But the ghost caught up and floated in front of her.

"Woooooo!" the ghost bellowed deep from his throat. "I'm here to haunt yoooou!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed as she ran or dear life, getting herself as far from the ghoulish ghost as possible!

Thanks to that ghost's scare, Sasha's speed practically tripled and she was able to outrun the ghost. But she just kept running and running that she failed to notice Rachel coming her way and the sisters collided into each other and fell down, unconscious and out cold.

The three ghosts returned to scare the girls, but they stopped and looked alarmed seeing their victims lying lifelessly on the floor.

"Oh, no! I hope we didn't scare them to death!" the baseball cap ghost said, he looked the most concerned.

"Of course not, ya nitwit!" the other ghost said. "If they were, they'd be ghosts just like us."

"Looks like we scared them so bad, they forgot to stay awake!" the skinny ghost said with a laugh. But he stopped laughing when his brother gave him a hard whack on the head.

"Quit jokin' and be useful for once! We gotta help these girls!"

* * *

Rachel felt her head pounding. She opened her eyes and saw herself and Sasha were sitting down on a dusty old couch.

Sasha began to stir as well. "Rachel?" she groaned. They both noticed that they had ice packs on their heads.

"Oh! Hi, girls! You're awake!"

The sisters looked and screamed seeing the three ghosts floating before them. "GHOSTS!" They tried scrambling off the couch to get away, but the pain of their sore heads kept them from doing so.

"Whoa! Slow down there, ladies!" the skinny ghost said. "You took some good hits to the head."

Rachel pointed a trembling finger at the spectral siblings and tried to speak. "Y-You're g-g-g-g-gh-"

"Ghosts? Well, of course we are!" said the tough ghost. "What'd you expect in a haunted house?"

Both girls whimpered.

"We're the Boo Brothers, at your service." the tough ghost introduced. "I'm Freako, and these are my brothers Shrieko and Meeko."

But the girls were too scared to stick around. They dropped their ice packs and ran away as fast as they could. They were out the door and were about to run off into the night when they heard gunshots.

It was the same hillbilly Sasha encountered. And he had both girls in his sights right now. He aimed...

"RUN!" Sasha screamed as she grabbed Rachel and ran back inside the house. But they screamed when they saw the Boo Brothers. They were trapped. Ghosts inside and a trigger-happy redneck outside.

"P-Please don't hurt us!" Rachel pleaded, Sasha nodded in agreement as she hid behind her sister.

But to their surprise, the three ghosts looked sad. "We're not gonna hurt you girls." Freako said. "We were only doing our job haunting this place."

Meeko looked like he was on the brink of tears. "We didn't mean to hurt you so badly. But we just screw everything up!" He started to cry.

"But we'll understand if you want to leave." Shrieko's lips trembled as tears fell from his eyes. "We're so sorry...we'll never haunt another human again!"

Rachel and Sasha were amazed at how saddened these spooks were. Guess there aren't many things a ghost can do for fun but haunt a house.

Just then, a loud knock was at the door. "Open up, you trespassers!"

Rachel and Sasha looked back at the door, then at each other. That boom stick packing maniac outside was far more dangerous than a bunch of misunderstood ghosts. Rachel had an idea, she whispered it to Sasha and the sisters nodded in agreement.

Sasha came out from hiding behind Rachel. "Hey, don't feel bad, guys. We're not mad at you." she said.

"You're not?!" the ghosts said in unison.

Rachel shook her head. "Of course not." She smiled. "And we'd more than happy to show you three how you can still make it right."

* * *

Billy Bob was on his last straw. He took several steps and and charged at the door, rearing to knock it down. But the door opened on it's own and the screaming hillbilly went right into the haunted house. The door slammed shut. After falling and crashing onto the floor, Billy Bob eventually staggered to his feet and the first thing he saw was a red haired, bat winged witch!

Falling backwards, Billy Bob grabbed his gun and aimed it at the Scary Godmother. But with a flick of her wrist and a hint of that old magic, she turned the musket into a snake!

Billy Bob screamed as he dropped the hissing serpent and backed away in fear, right into a living skeleton!

It was none other than Skully Pettibone. He rattled his bones and hissed at the human, causing Billy Bob to run off screaming for the exit.

But he stopped as the Boo Brothers popped right up through the floor. Now that they had their victim trapped with fear, the Boo Brothers let out a great big group,

 **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Billy Bob's screams echoed through all of Louisiana. He ran right through the wall, making a human shaped hole.

"Woo-hoo! And he's outta here!" Rachel cheered.

Everyone cheered and whooped on a scare well done.

"Way to go, guys!" Sasha said, giving Skully a high five.

"And we couldn't have done it without the Boo Brothers for the grand finale!" Rachel said.

"Aw, shucks! You're making us blush!" Meeko said, his white, transparent face turning pink.

"So, this is why you brought us here, Scary Godmother?" Sasha asked. "To meet the Boo Brothers?"

Well, sort of." Scary Godmother said. "The Boo Brothers had to renew their haunting skills or they would be evicted from their home!"

"Evicted?! That's terrible!" Sasha said.

Freako nodded. "It sure is, but thanks to you gals, we got three huge scares on our record! So we're not going anywhere!"

"Sorry if went too far." Meeko said.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't sweat it. You guys had your reasons."

"Only next time, go easy on the scaring." Sasha reminded them.

Everyone laughed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Easter?" Skully said. "Let's get this party started!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rachel used her magic key and invited the rest of Scary Godmother's friends, along with Rook, Whampire, and all their family and friends came and had their big Halloween party. They danced, ate yummy treats and sweets, and even bobbed for apples!

And Rachel and Sasha agreed that even though they were scared at first this Halloween, they were happy in the end. Because they just made three new friends.


End file.
